Griselda Quarta
Griselda Quarta is Gabriel's Queen and a former exorcist. Appearance Griselda is a sister with the appearance of a woman in her late 20's or early 30's with blue eyes. Issei noted her as a beauty who looked like she was from Northern Europe and had features that were standing out like an actress. Following her Angelization by Gabriel, she wears a "Q" printed on the back of her hand, symbolizing her position as Gabriel's Queen. Personality Griselda is shown to have a polite personality but despite so, she has also been revealed to be somewhat scary as shown by Xenovia who is extremely scared of her. History Griselda comes from the same institution as Xenovia and served as her swordmaster and legal guardian. She later became an exorcist of the Church and became known as one of the Top 5 female exorcists. After the creation of the Brave Saint system, she was reincarnated into an Angel under Gabriel. She is currently the boss of the headquarters that Irina belongs to. Plot Griselda first appeared in the short story, Love Song to the Reincarnated Angel, scolding Xenovia for becoming a Devil without a second thought. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, she acted as the Heaven's representative during the negotiation with the Vampires. She also scolded Xenovia again, this time for not keeping contact with her by not answering her phone calls. After the negotiation with the Vampires, she complimented Xenovia for not attacking the Vampires like she would have done in the past. She also reveals to the Occult Research Club, Sona, and Tsubaki that should the Vampires attempt any action that could endanger the world, Michael would send his Joker in an attempt to reduce the casualties. In Volume 15, Griselda appears in the Hyoudou Residence, bringing Dulio Gesualdo and Tobio Ikuse with her. In Volume 16, Griselda participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and persuaded Dulio to accept the position of being the group's leader. In Volume 18, Griselda guided the Occult Research Club members to Heaven where they had a meeting with Michael who informed them about the deaths of the Church officials and the presence of Evil Dragons found at the attacks. She took Touji Shidou to Heaven to be hospitalized after being fatally injured by Masaomi Yaegaki. In Volume 19, Griselda took part in the battle against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church. She fought against the group of exorcists led by Ewald Cristaldi, whom the group were struggling to defeat. In the end, they manage to defeat Ewald with the combined efforts of Yuuto and Irina, who she increased the Angel's power within Irina, with Dulio delivering the final blow. In Volume 20, once D×D had found the location of Agreas that contained the hide out for Qlippoth, they prepared a preemptive strike on them with Griselda, Dulio, and other Brave Saints joining the Sitri team as a diversionary unit for the Occult Research Club members. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Some time around Volume 22, Griselda and a few other Brave Saints form a team called a Team Trump Card of Heaven and participated in the Rating Game World Tournament with Dulio as their King. In Volume 23, Their team were then announced that they will be battling against Issei's team on their next match. Before the game, both teams set up a meeting in the VIP room at the Hyoudou Residence to have members of both parties get acquainted with each other, during which she scolded Dulio for sexual harassment from talking about Mirana's chest to Issei, as the conversation turn into about breasts, Griselda turn to Bina believing she must have had been hard for he, but their Queen simply stated that it the norm for her. Griselda eventually stood and introduced herself as her teams Queen and thanked them for taking care of Xenovia. The time came for both teams have their match at the Ajuka Stadium in the Astaroth territory with the game they'll be playing called Rampage Ball. When the game began, both sides came after the ball with her side having that advantage since Dulio created a heavy rain thunder storm while Griselda and her team were protected by bubbles Dulio had also made, however as the ball gets passed back and forth, Issei's side had scored the first points. 2 hours into the game and both teams have evenly scored a considerable amount of points. As Dulio with the ball headed top the next goal, she and Mirana protected Kiyotora Shinra from Rossweisse's attack and forced her to retreat. At this point everyone had nearly used up their stamina, until Xenovia was able to gain a massive motivation boost from proposing and getting engaged to Issei. The Quarta sister faced each other with Griselda scolding her for not informing her before hand about getting engaged, Xenovia told her to rejoice as it was the beginning of her little sister's journey, this however only caused Griselda to lecture her afterwords. The fights for the ball raged on until the timer when off, with Dulio's team having won with the score of 144 – 146. Powers & Abilities Immense Exorcist Skills: While Griselda has shown very little of her abilities, she was among the Top 5 female exorcists before being reincarnated as an Angel. Master Markswoman: Griselda can fire light arrows with incredible accuracy. Light-Based Weapons: After being reincarnated as an Angel, Griselda gained the ability to use light-based weapons and abilities. She is able to fire numerous balls of light at once that are dense enough to cause immense damage even to non-devils. She also possesses a unique Light Bow and Arrow that can increase the powers of her fellow Angels. Flight: Being an Angel, Griselda can fly using her six wings. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angel Category:Brave Saint Category:DxD Category:Exorcist